The Sun
by TheFortuneArcania
Summary: "I was left alone, to wither and die." An alternete version of Persona 3 from the presepective of Akinari Kamiki, with all sorts of twist from the orginal Game Story line. Including a new Persona.


**I needed to write this. I was thinking about one of my favorite Persona 3 characters, and so this is what comes of it, I hope you enjoy, this character, with a twist in the story line of this social link that I think will make people semi-angry, I am sorry to anybody it does. **

I was sitting in my normal spot at the Naganaki Shrine; it was the middle of the day, a bright beautiful Sunday, for anybody but really me. I was alone, alone to wither and die, I know my day is near; it's something I simply cannot escape. So, like usual, I sit here alone, thinking to myself. Thinking about a book I wish to write, if I could find a reason to. As the sun went down; I went home, and sat in my room, alone, nobody could get me to move from that spot on my bed, with a book.

There was one person, who changed what life I have left. I met her on a Monday, I wasn't usually at the Naganaki Shrine on that day, but never the less, and I sat in my normal spot. I could Maiko playing with her. Maiko is a second grader. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She wears blue jean shorts, a yellow shirt and a green backpack. The other person was a girl my age. She had auburn hair and red eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail. She was wearing the Gekkukan High uniform, witch was a black skirt, black jacket, white flats and a red bow. Maiko looked at me.

"It's Stripped Shirt!" She yelped. She dragged the other girl to me.

"Hey, Striped Shirt," Maiko said, "Would you like to play with us?"

"I'm sorry, Maiko-chan," I said.

"Okay," Maiko said. She looked semi-depressed. She looked at the girl.

"Let's go," Maiko said, the girl nodded, they chatted as they left. I felt sad as they walked away. I decided to go home and read again, but I couldn't bring myself to end the many books I've yet to finish.

It was that night, I don't remember why I was awake; I knew I needed my rest, but I couldn't bring myself to sleep, probably because of the arguing coming from downstairs, instead, I looked out the window, staring at the moon. It wasn't quite a new moon, Gekkukan High was in my line of sight. I looked quickly at the clock; 23:56. Was it really that late? Yet I still looked back at the moon as the minutes slowly went on. Like a bird in a cage, I was to in a cage, never to fly, and look at the stars ad the moon from the country. I looked at the clock again, 23:59. A few seconds left till midnight, a new day. Midnight came, but did not leave, the moon turned yellow, Gekkukan was no longer there, but a tower stood in it's place. Was it always there? Did I dare to see what it was? Well… I did.

I snuck out of my families' house, and headed over to the area of Gekkukan High. The gate was open, so I wandered into the area. I peaked through a crack in the door. She was there, the girl from that afternoon, along with some other students from Gekkukan High, a dog, an elementary student and a robot there were two doors inside, one that was velvet and another that was at the top of the stairs. Each student had a gun, all put one had a weapon. The dog had a knife, the robot had a gun and the little kid had a spear twice his height. The students had, a naginata, katana, boxing gloves, bow and arrows, and a fencing sword. It surprised me too much to go any further in. the girl, the robot, elementary student, and the student with boxing gloves went into the top door. The one student without a weapon looked directly at me, probably without realizing I was there. My vision was beginning to blur. I could, however make out a humanoid monster surrounding the girl.

"Somebody is here," She said.

"Here?" The red head with the fencing sword asked, "Is it Strega?"

"I don't know," The first girl said, "but the presence is human."

"Should we check?" A boy asked. My vision came back. The red head had red eyes, the black skirt, and a white jacket. A white blouse a red bow and black boots. The first girl had short pale blue hair, blue eyes, a black jacket, and a black skirt, white flats, white blouse and a blue bandana around her neck. The boy had brown hair and brown eyes, He had a goatee and was wearing a blue baseball cap. He was wearing black pants, black shoes, a blue shirt, and black jacket. The other girl had light brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a black skirt, white flats, white blouse, pink jacket and red ribbon

"The presence, it isn't all that powerful, I don't think we have to worry about it," The first girl said, "But we should just in case."

"Hey," The boy said, "Yuka-tan? You up for this?" I began to run the opposite direction, back to home.

"Hurry," the first girls voice was fading, "The presence is getting away!" I could see the boy and red head begin to chase me. I managed to reach the Paulownia mall in one piece. I could see something horrible inside the café; coffins, everywhere.

"Oh gosh," I said to myself, "What is this?" I fell over.

"Are you ok?" I heard a girl's voice.

"We should get him to a hospital," The boy said. I sat up.

"I don't think we can do that till the Dark hour is over, Iori," The red head said.

"But Senpai!" The boy said.

"I'll take him to the dorm," The red head said, "Iori, go inform Yamagishi of this." The boy nodded and ran. The girl helped me up.

"You don't have to be afraid of me," She said, "I'm Mitsuro Kirijo."

"I'm Akinari Kamiki," I said.

"Please come with me, Kamiki," Mitsuro said. I didn't seem to have much choice, so I went with her, even though I didn't know her. Everywhere I looked, at saw at least one coffin. We had to walk across the railroad, to a dorm in the Iwatodai District. She let me sit on a couch in the lounge.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," Mitsuro said, "But can I ask you something?"

"sure," I said.

"Did you hear a voice? A creepy voice before you came to the tower?"

"No," I said, "I don't believe so."

"Did something come after you when midnight hit?"

"No," I said.

"So strange," She said to herself. The lights turned back on. The others from inside the tower streamed in. The elementary student had on an orange jacket, black shirt, shorts and orange shoes. The other student had grayish hair and grey eyes, he was wearing a red vest, white shirt, black pants and black shoes. The robot looked female, the "hair" was blonde and she had blue eyes. She looked as if she always wore headphones. She was white, yellow and brown.

"Is this the one?" The robot asked, she really did sound like a robot.

"That's correct," Mitsuro said. My vision got temporarily blurry again.

"Could he be a…?" The elementary students asked.

"We should wait and find out," Mitsuro said.

"Find out what?' I asked.

"I'll take him home," the white haired boy said. He looked at me, "I'm Akihiko Sanada." I nodded, and he walked me to my home.

I was in bed till pratically Sunday after that day. On Sunday, I ended up in my normal spot at the Naganaki Shrine. The girl walked up to me, with my red fountain pen. She handed me it.

"I'm Miniato Towanagi," She said. She sat next to me. We chatted, and she seemed to be really nice. When She left, I felt sad. I sat there, even when the sun was gone and the sea of stars appeared. Why I never left, I don't know. I just sat there, thinking about what happened, both that night and today.


End file.
